Naruto ANBU
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Después del ataque de Pain el consejo decide que Naruto debe madurar más rápido, razón por la cual le ponen una prueba, la prueba ANBU, en donde Naruto conocerá lo cruel que puede ser el mundo. UA/violencia


**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Este fic contiene situaciones fuertes, personas sensibles favor de abstenerse a leer. Está inspirado, aunque no es ninguna adaptación, en los fic "Es mi promesa", "ANBU" e "Itami no satsu". **

**Naruto ANBU**

**Capítulo 1: Introducción **

Desde que Naruto volvió a Konoha nada ha sido lo mismo para él; a diferencia del pasado ahora contaba con la aceptación o tolerancia de una buena parte de la población de Konoha, tenía bastantes amigos, el reconocimiento de la mayoría de los shinobis de la hoja y la protección de la quinta Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

Habían pasado bastantes cosas desde que llego: el rescate del Kazekage Gaara, el intento fallido de rescatar a Sasuke, el asesinato de Asuma, la muerte de Jiraiya y de la mayoría de los akatsukis, incluyendo de Pein, su líder y la destrucción material de la gran mayoría de Konoha.

En el consejo de la hoja, compuesto por los líderes de los clanes militares y civiles de gran importancia, los consejeros de la Hokage y la misma Hokage, discutieron un asunto de suma importancia para cierto shinobi hiperactivo y cabeza hueca, después de una acalorada discusión la Hokage fue la encargada de darle a conocer a Naruto la decisión del consejo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba ayudando a la reconstrucción de la poderosa Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, era principios de enero y no faltaba mucho para terminar la reconstrucción total de la aldea.

- ¡Vamos Sakura-chan!- grito Naruto a todo pulmón- falta muy poco para terminar de reconstruir la aldea, _dattebayo_.

- ¡NA-RU-TO!- dijo Sakura notablemente enfadada- si me vuelves a gritar en la oreja… ¡Te voy a partir el hocico! ¡Entendiste!- termino gritando a todo pulmón y asustando de muerte a todos los que se encontraban alrededor, dejando blanco a Naruto.

Justo en ese momento apareció un ANBU- Uzumaki Naruto, la Hokage lo solicita en su despacho inmediatamente.- dijo el ANBU mecánicamente.

Naruto miro al ANBU confundido y solo asintió levemente, inmediatamente después el ANBU desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La Hokage se encontraba bebiendo y pensando acerca de lo que le iba a decir a Naruto y acerca de lo que iba a pasar el próximo año con él. Tsunade reflexiono acerca de su propia vida, durante su juventud tres experiencias la marcaron de manera permanente; la muerte de su pequeño hermano Nawaki, la muerte de su amado novio Dan y…la prueba ANBU. La prueba ANBU consiste en obligar a un shinobi que no es Jōnin, pero que tiene un alto nivel y fácilmente podría ser considerado al puesto de Hokage o al puesto de líder de su clan, a ser un ANBU durante todo un año, sin interrupciones, ni descanso. La prueba se divide en tres etapas: entrenamiento, espionaje e infiltración A, y espionaje e infiltración S. Tiene como objetivo capacitar al shinobi al que se le aplica a asumir una posición de liderazgo y toma de decisiones difíciles, de enfrentarlo a lo peor del mundo para que madure y tenga experiencia acerca de lo peor de la vida de un shinobi.

La etapa de entrenamiento consiste en una misión o dos misiones de poca importancia y en caso de fracasar no afecta de manera grave a los intereses o el prestigio de la aldea, en esta etapa el shinobi aprende y/o afina habilidades de espionaje, infiltración, asesinato, entre otras cosas que caracterizan a los ANBU. La etapa de espionaje e infiltración A consiste en una serie de misiones clas de suma importancia para la aldea acerca de enemigos y aliados extranjeros, misiones que pueden llegar a tener una duración indefinida. Por último la etapa de espionaje e infiltración S, si es que hay tiempo de realizarla o si el shinobi no ha sufrido una crisis psicológica de algún tipo, consiste en una misión o una serie de misiones clas de suma importancia para la aldea acerca de enemigos internos dentro del país o dentro de la misma aldea.

A Jiraiya le aplicaron la prueba ANBU antes de ir a la Segunda Guerra Shinobi y durante mucho tiempo no fue el mismo, a ella misma la debilito tanto psicológicamente que se vio muy tentada a renunciar a ser shinobi, la única razón por la que aguanto es porque tenía a Dan de su lado y a Orochimaru… bueno mejor ni decir cómo le afecto a su personalidad y a su forma de pensar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien azoto la puerta, era el shinobi número 1 en sorprender a la gente.

- Hola Tsunade- oba-chan- dijo sonriente Naruto, más su sonrisa desapareció cuando observo que la Hokage tenía un rostro muy serio.

- Uzumaki Naruto, he de comunicarte que debido a tu poder y habilidad has sido seleccionado para la prueba ANBU- dijo Tsunade con un tono de voz bastante frío.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es una misión importante?- pregunto Naruto con un tono de voz entre serio y emocionado.

- Algo así… - dijo Tsunade pensativa antes de retomar la compostura- la prueba ANBU es una serie de misiones ANBU para ayudarte a madurar y darte dotes de líder- finalizo la Hokage.

- No soy quien para decirte la clase de misiones que tendrás, pero durante el siguiente año estarás realizando este tipo de misiones, y hasta que termine el periodo de la prueba, te incapaciten o mueras no podrás regresar a la aldea- dijo Tsunade ante la atónita mirada de Naruto.

-Pero…- pero antes de que a Naruto se pusiera a replicar fue interrumpida por la Hokage.

- Esta decisión ha sido tomada por el consejo y no es posible negarte, en caso de que quieras negarte se te destituirá como shinobi de la hoja- termino de decir Tsunade ante un boquiabierto Naruto.

- Cualquier duda que tengas se te responderá durante el viaje, las misiones te las asignara el capitán de tu escuadrón o tu superior ANBU, tienes que dirigirte inmediatamente a la salida de la aldea- dijo Tsunade.

- Pero…- nuevamente fue interrumpido por la Hokage- no te podrás despedir de nadie ni recoger nada, se les asignara a shinobis de la aldea cuidar lo que quedo de tus pertenencias personales, necesito una lista de estas para mañana, igualmente se les informara a tus familiares y a tu actual equipo shinobi que saliste a realizar una importante misión por tiempo indefinido.

Naruto ya no dijo nada ni intento decir nada más, simplemente dio media vuelta, y todavía confundido por la repentina y desconcertante información asignada procedió a dirigirse a la salida de la aldea.

- Una última cosa- dijo Tsunade deteniendo a Naruto- no dejes que la oscuridad de este mundo te transforme ni destruya tu actual personalidad, recuerda que a pesar de todo sigues siendo una buena persona- dijo Tsunade a punto de quebrársele la voz y conteniendo las lágrimas.

Naruto únicamente asintió y le dio una de esas cálidas y amplias sonrisas que lo caracterizan, Tsunade supo por experiencia propia que probablemente ella no vería esas sonrisas por un largo tiempo y que quizá esa sonrisa era la última en su tipo. Decidió no pensar en eso por el momento, había cosas mucho más importantes que hacer en este momento, luego tendría tiempo para lamentarse por el destino de Naruto y maldecir al consejo hasta el cansancio. Tsunade sabía que Naruto no tenía ningún problema en ser la víctima, durante años fue torturado en su niñez por la propia aldea y logro superarlo, pero… ¿podría superar estar al otro lado de la balanza? ¿Podría superar ser el victimario? Suspiro, saco una botella de sake, se la acabo y procedió a seguir trabajando.

Mientras tanto Naruto llegaba a las puertas de la aldea, se quedó pensativo, por un lado feliz de que Tsunade reconociera su fuerza y su talento para manejar este tipo de misiones, de pequeño siempre le exigió al tercero misiones de rango elevado, y por fin sus ruegos se iban a cumplir. Por otro lado estaba triste de verse obligado a abandonar la aldea que tanto amaba en tan poco tiempo, no había pasado ni un año completo desde su llegada y se veía obligado nuevamente a irse acompañado de un shinobi desconocido, que en su momento eso fue Jiraiya. Y por otro lado se encontraba desconcertado del comportamiento de la Hokage, ella sabía de su fuerza de voluntad y de su poder, así que no entendía que era lo que le preocupaba tanto a Tsunade.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas y noto cuando un ANBU aterrizo cerca de él. Naruto lo saludo y se presentó en seguida.

- Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto y próximo Hokage de Konoha, _Dattebayo_- dijo efusivamente Naruto.

El ANBU simplemente contesto.

- Yo soy Tora y seré tu superior ANBU- hablo con un tono de voz neutral- debido a la actual situación de la aldea espero que comprendas que se están gastando recursos muy importantes durante esta formación.

- ¿Eh? ¿Formación? ¿De qué hablas?- pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada más fue interrumpido.

- Te lo explicare en el camino- fue lo único que ella dijo antes de emprender la marcha.

- ¡Oye espera!- grito Naruto mientras salía de la aldea para darle alcance a la kunoichi. Antes de saltar a los arboles desvió su vista en dirección a la aldea, sería la última vez que la vería en mucho tiempo.


End file.
